Wolves ain't Howl Alone
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Contains MAJOR SPOILER! Dan walau ia tidak mengatakannya, ia harus mengakui hidupnya bagai serigala. —Hamuko / Minako / FeMC.


**Disclaimer:**  
Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable © **ATLUS**

* * *

—Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable—

—Wolves ain't Howl Alone—

* * *

Ketika Hamuko masih sangatlah kecil, orang tuanya sering membacakan dia buku tentang flora dan fauna.

Dia menantikan setiap jam tidurnya, Sang ayah datang dan membawa buku pengetahuan tentang reptilia, Sang ibu datang membawa buku tentang bunga dan tanaman, ayah dan ibunya saling bertukar giliran tiap harinya membacakan dia binatang dan tumbuhan di buku itu, walau dia lebih menanti-nanti giliran ayahnya.

Tiap kedatangan ayahnya di kamar tidurnya, senyum lebar selalu tersungging di wajahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia selalu terpesona dengan keaneka-ragamman binatang di muka bumi. Harimau yang bisa berenang walaupun tergolong keluarga kucing, singa yang egois dan tidak membagi makanannya bahkan kepada kaum betina sekalipun, serigala yang selalu berkelompok tetapi menyendiri ketika hampir meninggal.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tidak berjalan lama.

Beberapa bulan kemudian orang tuanya meninggal, dia pindah kepada kakek dan neneknya yang mau menerima dia, saying kematian adalah hal yang melekat di dalam kisah hidupnya. Dua tahun setelahnya kakeknya meninggal karena kanker, tiga tahun setelahnya neneknya, keluarga mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang suka keluarga yang besar, kini tinggallah ia sendiri yatim piatu tanpa keluarga.

Dia sedikit bersyukur Kirijo financial group membuka panti bagi anak-anak seperti mereka yang sudah tanpa orang tua dan keluarga, Hamuko benci sendirian.

Beberapa tahun kemudian dia pindah ke Port Island dimana salah Kirijo group membangun SMA di sana, dan sebagai anak asuh di yayasan panti asuhan itu, memang hal normal kalau ia akan bersekolah di tempat itu.

Dia lahir di kota itu namun sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, walau dia tidak menyukai ide harus kembali ke kampung halamannya serta tempat dimana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Hamuko menepuk wajahnya dan memasang sikap teroptimisnya. Walau dia tidak terlalu yakin kenapa banyak peti mati di pinggir jalan pada malam hari, dia memang sering mendengar banyak orang yang meninggal di kota itu karena sebab yang janggal, mungkin ini bentuk tradisi mereka mengingat tragedi-tragedi mereka?

Kecuali beberapa hari kemudian dia mengenal tentang persona, shadow, dark hour dan lain sebagainya serta Velvet Room, Igor – kakek aneh berhidung panjang dan asistennya, Theodore yang walau tampan tapi hampir sama anehnya dengan Igor. Sedikit disayangkan, lelaki setampan itu mungkin hanya dijumpainya satu dari… dua ratus lima puluh orang? Mengingat seluruh angkatan SMPnya tidaklah ada lelaki setampan dia, dan dia ragu akan menemukan selevel itu di SMA juga.

Walau demikian, Hamuko adalah seorang optimis, sedikit keanehan di masa SMA tidaklah seburuk itu daripada masa kecilnya, setidaknya dia bukanlah satu-satunya Persona-user di dunia. Dan walau Hamuko benci sendiri, keberadaan Velvet Room dan kemampuannya sebagai Wild Card bukanlah sesuatu yang dia harapkan semua orang punya, ada kalanya menjadi spesial itu asik.

Konsep social link tidaklah seburuk yang ia awalnya bayangkan, dia mudah dekat dengan teman-temannya di panti asuhan, SMP, dan sebenarnya ini tidak jauh berbeda, ia hampir menyangka ini terlalu mudah hingga Mutatsu dan Tanaka menjadi salah satu bagian dari konsepnya. Namun dia tetap jalani, arcana yang mereka representasikan kebanyakan memiliki persona kuat pada dasarnya, dan Hamuko membutuhkan segala persona yang ia bisa pakai untuk menghadapi shadow-shadow di Tartarus dan setiap bulan purnama.

Dia membenci bulan purnama sejak ke Port Island.

Bulan purnama pertama tidaklah perlu ia jelaskan, awal segala keanehan di hidupnya (walau masa kecilnya sudah cukup aneh menurutnya), pingsan selama seminggu, mengejar tumpukan PR-PR dan para guru itu bahkan tidak memberinya kelonggaran!

Bulan purnama kedua tidak jauh berbeda. Oke, dia tidak pingsan dan 7 PR yang berbeda tiba dalam sekejap pun tidak ada, walau bertarung di kereta, mengejar Junpei yang menggila, dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya di tabrakan kereta tidaklah lucu (satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu menikmati acara penuh adrenalin seperti ini hanyalah Akihiko-senpai, dan tidak, dia tidak mau mencobanya sekali lagi – walau dengan Akihiko-senpai sekalipun). Mungkin misi kereta berikutnya ia akan memilih untuk membombardir seluruh kereta di stasiun dengan Agidyne, atau Megidolaon.

Bulan purnama ketiga… masuk ke Tartarus dari DALAM SEKOLAH, tersesat sendirian – oh dan ia tahu betapa ia benci sendiri, kalau Pharos tidak muncul dan memulai topik aneh seperti biasanya mungkin lantai Tartarus itu sudah penuh api.

Bulan purnama berikutnya, Shirakawa Boulevard – ia bahkan tidak mau mengingatnya. Berikutnya, tank, tidak seburuk yang kedua, setidaknya dia tidak harus masuk ke dalam tank, walau menghindari peluru meriam atau menangkisnya tidaklah lucu. Tersengat petir di bulan berikutnya pun tidaklah nikmat, setidaknya ia mendapat rekan baru yang kuat, dan kehilangan rekan tersebut sebulan setelahnya.

Bulan purnama terakhir tidaklah seburuk itu, beberapa hari setelahnyalah yang buruk, ayah Mitsuru meninggal, segala yang mereka lakukan itu salah dan justru mengakibatkan yang lebih buruk, hebat. Kabar baiknya adalah, dia tidak perlu lagi mendengar humor konyol Ikutsuki.

Mungkin bulan purnama tidaklah sejelek itu…

Hingga bulan depan tiba, Aigis rusak, ia tahu bahwa Nyx selama ini ada di dalam dirinya. Oke, akulah pembawa kiamat, secara teknis – Ryoji, tetapi tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia tinggal selama… sepuluh tahun dan dia tidak pernah sadar. Mungkin kalau dia mati sebelum Nyx datang kenyataan bisa berubah, kecuali sekarang Ryoji adalah eksistensi berbeda, tidak ada pada dirinya lagi, dan mencoba bunuh diri tidak mengubah apa-apa. Walau mungkin ia tidak mau mati semuda ini, tetapi tetap saja dunia kiamat, ia mati, akhir tidak berubah.

Setidaknya jika dunia kiamat, mereka mati bersama, ia tidak sendirian.

Atau tidak.

Dan sekarang pilihan ada di tangannya, maju, segel Nyx, dan walau Igor dan Theo tidak berbicara apa-apa, ia tahu ia akan mati. Bahkan dengan kemampuannya yang telah matang pun, Nyx tidak dapat dimusnahkan total, pada dasarnya keinginan manusia lah yang menarik Nyx untuk memusnahkan dunia. Sedikit darinya berpikir kalau memang merekalah yang membuat Nyx datang karena mengingini kematian, kenapa tidak biarkan saja kematian menimpa mereka? Kecuali pada akhirnya nuraninya unggul dan ia tahu, ia lebih memilih keinginan minoritas – kawan-kawannya dan sedikit orang di dunia yang secara tidak sadar menolak Nyx.

Kecuali dia masih hidup, hanya lupa, ia ingat segala-galanya ketika Maret tiba, sebulan setelah pertarungannya di puncak Tartarus melawan Nyx, dan kini hari kelulusan sudah tiba, hari di mana mereka berjanji akan bertemu kembali. Dia senang Aigis ingat, dan walau Aigis memaksa untuk mencoba mengingatkan yang lain, ia menolak dan memaksa android tersebut untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan tersebut bersamanya hingga berakhir, dengan alasan ia ingat karena hari ini adalah hari janji mereka, tentunya mereka akan ingat cepat atau lambat.

Kecuali Hamuko tidak pergi ke upacara tersebut.

Dia tahu, waktunya sudah tidak lama, dan walau Hamuko tahu ia masih hidup hingga hari itu karena janjinya dengan mereka, ia tidak mau membiarkan mereka melihat wajah mereka sebelum ajalnya tiba, ia tahu ia tidak akan mampu menerima kematian jika melihat wajah mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ketika kecil ayahnya sering membacakan tentang fauna, walau ia tidak mengatakannya, hidupnya bagai serigala, berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan kelompok. Dan seperti serigala tua yang menyendiri ketika ajalnya tiba, hal yang sama ia lakukan. Ia hanya tidak yakin kemana ia akan pergi, dia tidak terlalu mempunyai tempat yang spesial baginya. Jadi ia pergi ke atap sekolah, mungkin Gekkoukan akan gempar jika ada siswi meninggal di atap sekolah mereka, tetapi ini adalah hari terakhirnya, dan ia ingin memandang kota kelahirannya sebelum ia meninggal. Cukup ironis mengingat tempat yang sama adalah tempat di mana dia menyegel Nyx, hanya di waktu yang berbeda.

Sejak kecil Hamuko benci sendirian, dan ia kemudian menyesali pilihannya untuk mati di tempat itu seorang diri.

Rasa kantuk menyelimuti dirinya, dan perlahan-lahan ia tidak dapat membuka matanya lagi, ia mencoba berjalan menuju aula di mana upacara kelulusan berlangsung namun tenaganya lenyap dan ia mulai terjatuh.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkapnya.

Dia melihat ke atas, mencoba mengidentifikasi siapa yang menangkapnya hanya untuk menemukan seorang lelaki berambut biru yang tidak ia kenal yang tercermin di pupil merahnya.

"Siapa…?"

"Aku sama denganmu, pengikat kontrak di Velvet Room, Messiah, orang yang menyegel Nyx, dan meninggal di hari ini. Hingga kali berikutnya aku sadar, aku menemukan diriku di Gekkoukan namun tidak mengalami Dark Hour dan memiliki Persona. Aku mengira Nyx telah tiada, hingga aku menemukan seseorang dengan marga sama dan latar belakang sama denganku di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Karena di siklusku yang sebelumnya, aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, walau sifat kita berbeda, kita dibesarkan orang tua yang sama. Mudah bagiku untuk menebak apa yang kau pikirkan… dan sesalkan."

Matanya makin berat, Hamuko tahu waktunya sudah tidak lama, ia bisa merasakan nafasnya semakin pendek, namun ia memaksakan sebuah kalimat, "Terima kasih…"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, dan memberi sebuah senyuman sedih, "Serigala tidak melolong sendirian, bukan?"

.

.

.

Dan di saat Hamuko sadar, dia berada di ruang kelas Gekkoukan, dia mengecek tanggal dan menemukan dia berada di hari pertamanya di Gekkoukan. Dan pada hari yang sama ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru di kelas 2-F sedang berbicara dengan Junpei dan Yukari.

Hamuko mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya dan ia hanya mengingat kalimat yang ia dengar sebelum kematiannya…

Dan ia akan memastikan serigala berambut biru tersebut juga tidak melolong sendirian.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Judul diambil dari Bleach chapter 373, salah satu judul chapter manga yang paling berkesan di ingatan saya. Walau banyak yang mengkaitkan Minato dan Minako / Hamuko / FeMC sebagai kakak-adik, dua orang yang berbeda, atau yang lain, personally saya suka cara satu game yang tidak saya sebut karena major spoiler, yaitu membuat dua karakter berbeda namun pada kenyataannya orang yang sama dari realita yang berbeda. Dan ada yang punya ide nama yang cukup sah bagi FeMC? Minako dan Hamuko serasa nama setengah-setengah, ATLUS kau membuat dua nama bagi Protagonist Persona 3 & 4, tapi tidak satupun bagi Female Protagonist?!

Oh, MegaTen masih sepi dan saya memutuskan ini ditaruh di Fandom ini, daan perkataan seseorang di fic mereka soal 'fanfic sudah secara khusus membuat Persona Series berbeda dari MegaTen' sukses membuat saya menerima Fandom ini sebagai wadah untuk Persona dan MegaTen untuk game-game SMT lainnya seperti Devil Survivor, Nocturne, dll.

Happy new year 2014.


End file.
